


Wish

by idraax



Series: Fragments from the Ether [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idraax/pseuds/idraax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by a kinkmeme prompt that went something along the lines of Germany not being the Holy Roman Empire and was instead a spirit asked to watch over his lands and Italy by HRE.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a kinkmeme prompt that went something along the lines of Germany not being the Holy Roman Empire and was instead a spirit asked to watch over his lands and Italy by HRE.

Germany is not The Holy Roman Empire.

Unfortunately, no one else knows that fact. This is the reason why Germany always feels that pang in his chest when Italy creeps into his bed at night and whispers that name when he thinks that Germany is asleep. The memory of the pact is still fresh in his mind and he shakes his head to clear it; he has his other job to do.

_There is a rustle as the wings snap shut. The wolf approaches the dying nation, cautiously sniffing the air. The nation stares at him with eyes that are glazing over and blinks rapidly to clear them. '_

_Were you the one who called my name?' The voice is inside the nation's head and brings to mind the rumble of thunder on a horizon._

_The nation nods, coughing up blood._

_The wolf steps closer and lower's its muzzle to the nation's forehead. The nation gasps as the pain dulls until it is in the background._

_'This is all I can do for you.' There is sorrow in the tone. 'You are too young for this.'_

_The nation takes a breath. "I am The Holy Roman Empire and I have a wish." T_

_he wolf grins. 'Let's hear it.'_

_The empire had a fond smile on his face. "There is a girl I love" he said. "I ask you to watch over her and my lands. Will you?"_

_The wolf nods and licks the nation's forehead. 'I will'it promised. 'I will.'_


End file.
